


Jack's Back Catalog

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aural Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Harkstiel Holiday Advent. Castiel likes to hear about Jack's past conquests during sex. Jack - ever the storyteller and showman - is happy to oblige.</p><p>They may both regret this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Back Catalog

Castiel writhed on Jack's fingertips, piercing the tenderest part of him, and arched his hips off the floor. "Jack," he grunted his leader's name like a thrust, "talk to me."

Here, where they tangled together in a warm paste of sheets, the words were code. Jack withdrew his fingers, drawing tantalizing circles at Castiel's entrance while he thought. He had a back catalog of partners that could populate a country (How large? He'll leave that to your imagination.) and a deep collection of stories. There were the humorous ones that he shared around the metaphorical campfire ("and then HE said 'I swear, officer, when he said 'eat me' I thought he meant figuratively!'") and the ones he shared in the metaphorical locker room ("She had the kind of hips you dream about"), and the ones he never told; with syllables he couldn't stand to feel in his mouth.

But then there were these - and they could be truth, or they could be pure fantasy, but he used them on Castiel as surely as his hands and mouth. "All right," Jack brushed the words against Castiel's ear softly. The anticipation alone had the angel's motor turning over, driving him into Jack's touch with a groan. Bullets and strong wine couldn't seem to slow Castiel down, but sex, ah, that was another animal entirely. Jack watched the slow flush creep over his skin with glee. He knew the body he teased wasn't Castiel's, not entirely, and that what he touched was more human than angel's grace. But SOMETHING made a connection here, and be it brains or blood or pheromones, Jack urged it, pressing kisses and licking words into Castiel's skin.

"So, must've been Nineteen Seventy-Nine, maybe Eighty, I ran into this guy. And he had one of those cars, you know the kind, right? Long and lean and black, big hips and a bigger back seat," Jack drawled, mostly air, as his slick fingers plunged deep into Castiel again.

Castiel closed his eyes and arched his neck. "I know the kind," he murmured.

"Yeah, bet you do," Jack said with a private, sympathetic smile, "he was a good-lookin' kid. Dark hair, angel's face, greenest eyes in town. A little clean cut for the time, but you know me, I like 'em that way." His fingers twisted slowly inside Castiel, withdrew and slipped in again.

"I know your kind as well, Jack," Castiel's lips fell open, a tender sound slipping out of him after, ruining his attempt at sarcasm. Jack's smile curled into a smirk.

"He had those bell bottom jeans on, hugged him nice and tight in all the right places, but he wore 'em like he didn't know what to do with 'em half the time. I could tell he was fresh off the troop carrier. And boy, he wanted me. Didn't make any bones about that." Jack withdrew again and took Castiel in his hand instead, with another palmful of slick to smooth the way. The angel's breath shuddered in his throat. He never prodded, letting Jack tell a story at his own pace; Jack took that as license to drag it out. That generally worked out in everyone's favor, and was definitely bringing off the right results this time, too. Jack leaned on his elbow and stretched up to lick the pad of Castiel's nipple, and a raspy purr of pleasure vibrated the angel's chest.

"Wanted somebody to hold him tight," Jack gritted his teeth around the word, "and take him hard." He closed his fist around Castiel a little harder, stroked him a little faster, and laid his teeth into the angel's skin. Castiel's breath went like a freight train, panting as he wriggled and ground his hips and spread his thighs. Oh, he was ready. Jack responded to the unchecked arousal for its uniqueness. Castiel never held back on him; never self-conscious about how badly he wanted to grind himself on Jack. Sometimes - like now - he wanted underneath Jack; sometimes buried inside him, but whatever the flavor of the night, they BOTH knew without question. It got under Jack's skin, and into his blood like a drug, until he was breathing hard right along.

"I knew what he was up to when we pulled off into the woods," Jack went on, voice a little thicker for the desire tightening up in his belly, and the memory of that chilly October night, "he knew all the best spots to hide that big steel beast. I thought we were headed for the back seat, but he was planning on that big, warm hood. Good thing too, it was a cold night." Jack's fingers crept south again, stroking the softness of Castiel's balls before sliding right back into the heat of him, ready now, beyond ready. He rubbed his cheek against Castiel's side, letting him feel the friction of stubble. "So I tossed my coat down on the hood, and he leaned back against the grille, and kissed me like he couldn't get wrapped around me fast enough."

Castiel wasn't thinking about Jack now, and that was all right. Jack had heard the wrong name once in a while, but so had Castiel. It didn't slow them down, it didn't change a thing. Some things were too deep to touch and too deep to let go. Jack snuggled into Castiel's side, letting him feel the hard line of Jack's erection through his slacks. Castiel felt it, and moaned. Jack grinned up at him through a kiss, and went on with his story. He could feel how close his angel was, and edited for the time he guessed he had left.

"He was a little shy about his body, and I could tell he was on high alert the whole time, but once we got him spread out on my coat, he calmed right down." He scooted back, enough to lick at Castiel's tip, and pop him into Jack's mouth. "Started callin'." A long lick, from the base to the tip. "Started twisting up under me." Jack sealed his lips around the head of Castiel's cock and sucked, letting him go with a deliberate wet slurp, "Couldn't get me deep enough. Got me to thinking, it wasn't me riding him, so much as the other way around. And the thing I remember most was his hands. He had one hand on the back of my neck, the whole time, and I could tell how good it was by how hard he held on."

Castiel's hand found Jack's hair, tangled and tightened. He ground out Jack's name, over and over in a litany that grew in volume. Jack tasted salt on the back of his tongue and went in for more, letting Castiel slide deeper into his mouth. Castiel rocked between Jack's fingers and his mouth, filling the wet quiet with his voice until he climaxed. Jack withdrew to clean himself up, body still humming with arousal. He came back to find a much quieter, thoughtful Castiel.

"Jack, was that a true story?" Castiel murmured. He rolled Jack onto his back and undressed him, a button at a time. Jack arched his hips to let the slacks sweep down. He laughed.

"Most of it," Jack answered, groaning a little himself as Castiel's nails traced tingling spirals in his skin, "at least that's how I remember it. They just don't make cars like that anymore. Never had anything like that Impala across the pond, either. Just those little—" 

Castiel's nails suddenly bit into Jack's chest and he looked up in surprise. "What?" Jack asked.

"You said, 'Impala.'"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it was, since—" Jack's eyes rolled up to Castiel's in a horrified moment of clarity.

"I don't want you to say another word, Jack," Castiel dismounted Jack's hips in one fluid motion, "and before we go any further, I'm going to need you to retcon me. Extensively."

"Can we even do that?" Jack wanted to know, wondering if he ought to drug himself for good measure, before a surge of ill-timed giggles got him eviscerated.

"We're going to _try_ ," Castiel growled.


End file.
